As Days Thunder By
by Goldenrod Marinade
Summary: beeflight is stupid so heres a slice of life fanfic about the dumb stuff he does
1. allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER** **ALDERSTAR -** tall silver she-cat with black dapples

 **DEPUTY** **FOGBITE** \- short dark gray tom with a long tail and a scar on his front leg

 **MEDICINE CAT** **HAREBOUNCE** \- scrawny brown tom with a bob tail

 _ **APPRENTICE, SUNPAW -**_ light brown she-cat with black spots

 **WARRIORS** **FENNELSTORM** \- light brown tabby tom with scars on his left shoulder

 _ **APPRENTICE, ASPENPAW**_

 **MALLOWPATCH** \- red somali cat with white paws and a lithe form

 **BERRYFALL** \- petite blonde maine coon she-cat with a scar on her snout

 _ **APPRENTICE, EBONPAW**_

 **KESTRELCALL** \- dark brown she-cat with tan dapples

 ** _APPRENTICE, NARROWPAW_**

 **LAVENDERCREEK** \- russian blue tom with thick shaggy fur

 _ **APPRENTICE, FLAXPAW**_

 **MORNINGPATH** \- dark blonde tom with a black snout and black legs

 ** _APPRENTICE, THYMEPAW_**

 **SORRELPOUNCE** \- light brown tom with darker paws

 _ **APPRENTICE, BEEPAW  
**_

 **APPRENTICES FLAXPAW - **dark brown tom with fluffy fur that curls ever so slightly, and lighter brown markings on his eyebrows and legs

 **NARROWPAW** \- wiry light blonde tom

 **ASPENPAW** \- scrawny pale gray tom with thin fur

 **BEEPAW** \- dirty blonde tom with a white tailtip

 **EBONPAW** \- long-haired black tom

 **THYMEPAW** \- gray she-cat with a white chest, and white markings on her hips

 **QUEENS ****HONEYRIDDLE** \- golden-blonde she-cat with darker dapples and a white tailtip

 **TANSYPETAL** \- blonde she-cat with light hazel paws

 **MINNOWPUDDLE** \- sleek white she-cat with silver dapples

 **NETTLEWIND** \- chestnut brown she-cat with fluffy leg fur

 **JUNIPERTHISTLE** \- black she-cat with white dapples on her face and legs


	2. chapter 1

Beepaw enjoys playing in the Leafbare snow, even if Thymepaw calls him childish.

He was lucky enough to have been blessed with relatively thick fur- enough to keep the chill out, and once you throw in running around camp, he's as warm as he is in Greenleaf. Ebonpaw and Flaxpaw have much thicker fur than he does, though, so they're always up for playing in the snow, and Beepaw gets too cold way before they do. Narrowpaw always insists on joining in, despite his thinner fur and wiry build, and although the icy wind nearly knocks him over, his pale blonde fur almost blends in with the twinkling, freshly fallen snow, especially if the sun is peaking out from beneath the fluffy silver clouds.

Aspenpaw probably has the thinnest fur out of all of them, and rarely ever joins them in playing around in the snow, much to his complaint. The few times he did join them, he was absolutely IMPOSSIBLE to see- the snow blanketing the camp covered up his tracks before they could find him, and nothing could be smelled over the scent of frost and bitter cold.

Before proceeding to promptly get whitecough and be scolded by Harebounce, Fogbite and Minnowpuddle. All at once. Beepaw pitied him.

The snowless Leafbares are miserable, filled with icy winds but nothing to make up for them. Morningpath always tells him he should be thankful some Leafbares are warmer than others, as more prey tends to come out when the ground itself isn't frozen, and are easier to catch due to the lack of snow crunching beneath their warriors' paws. And Beepaw does have to hand it to him, his dad has a point.

But playing around in the snow is a great passtime, and again, the only thing good about Leafbare. Even if Narrowpaw and Aspenpaw end up with whitecough, and Beepaw ends up soaked to the bone, and Ebonpaw and Flaxpaw remain the triumphant kings of snow fights, it's still a blast. Because nothing could ever beat having fun with his friends.


	3. chapter 2

Of course Beepaw remembers the day everyone's training sessions collectively collapsed in on themselves. How couldn't he?

It was one of the first days of Newleaf, the forests warming up as flowers began cropping up in every nook and cranny of the overgrowth, and the sunlight shining in the clear blue skies. Even if it looked warm, it certainly wasn't yet, as the icy winds of Leafbare resided. Ebonpaw and Flaxpaw insisted they were all oversized kits, and that it was perfectly fine- but they could speak for themselves. Not everyone had coats as thick as theirs.

"I've seen better leaps from an elder!" Sorrelpounce called out as Beepaw mistimed his jump. "Are you even trying, Beepaw?" "I am!" Beepaw snapped, lashing his tail impatiently.

From across the hollow, Beepaw heard Kestrelcall's meow. "That's superb, Narrowpaw! Keep it up!" the tom said, a purr rumbling in the back of his throat. Narrowpaw didn't respond to the praise, and Beepaw let himself get distracted by the way Lavendercreek glared at Narrowpaw. The russian blue tom immediately glanced back to Flaxpaw not a few seconds later, who had been making his way over. "Flaxpaw! Back to training! Don't let me see you get distracted like that again!" he snapped out harshly, calling Flaxpaw's attention back to him.

"That goes for you too, Beepaw!" Foxdung. Sorrelpounce was being particularly hard on him. Sighing softly, he turned back to Ebonpaw, who was leaving himself rather open.

Beepaw charged for him, but Ebonpaw was ready- dashing out of the way. Beepaw skidded along the sandlike dirt, undeterred, and leapt for him- managing to clip Ebonpaw with an unsheathed paw, sending them both crashing into the ground. Although Ebonpaw was stronger, Beepaw was quickwitted, slamming his free paw roughly down onto Ebonpaw's chest and raking downwards.

Ebonpaw faked a yowl, pretending to choke on his own blood. With a victorious grin, Beepaw readjusted his pin and moved his paw from Ebonpaw's chest to his throat, signifying the killing blow. The apprentice underneath him fell limp.

Berryfall remained silent, choosing to groom herself instead as she sat at the edge of the hollow, her big green eyes diverted to something else. Beepaw's triumph didn't go entirely unnoticed, however, as Sorrelpounce padded over. "Excellent," she purred, finally letting up on her mean streak. "Although that pin was a stroke of luck, your reflexes were sharp and you took advantage of it as best as you could. I'm impressed."

Beepaw couldn't help but smile at the praise, slowly stepping off of Ebonpaw who took a deep gasp of air. "I'm alive!" he yelled. "StarClan has blessed me with another life! Oh, I shall be forever grateful!"

"Focus, Aspenpaw!" Fennelstorm snapped, loud enough to grab Beepaw and Ebonpaw's attention. There was something wild in Aspenpaw's eyes, unhinged and instinctual as he swept Thymepaw off of her feet. She was caught off guard, just long enough for him to twist around and slam his front legs down on her stomach with so much force she yelped. Ebonpaw winced from beside Beepaw.

"That's better!" Fennelstorm roared. Morningpath opened his mouth to defend his apprentice, but it was too late- Aspenpaw made the 'killing blow'. "Do you see that?" Ebonpaw whispered, and Beepaw glanced to him quickly. "See what?"

"Aspenpaw," Ebonpaw began to elaborate. "he's shaking. He can barely keep himself upright. I don't think he's doing too good. Fennelstorm is pushing him." Upon closer inspection, Beepaw could definitely see it- as Aspenpaw stepped off of Thymepaw, he looked as if he was just barely keeping his footing, the wiry tom's legs trembling underneath him and threatening to give way. "He isn't focusing, look at his eyes," Beepaw whispered back, taking note of the way Aspenpaw's eyes seemed to dart around.

Thymepaw stood moments later, insisting she was ready to go again, but Aspenpaw shook his head. Fennelstorm narrowed his eyes. "Aspenpaw, you will continue your battle training." he hissed, and Aspenpaw shook his head again.

Sorrelpounce had definitely noticed by now, so maybe they could convince her to convince Fennelstorm to leave him alone. "Sorrel, he really doesn't look good." Beepaw mewed up to her, watching as her eyes darted down to him. "I think he's sick, or something. Fennelstorm is being way too strict."

"I'm on it," she whispered, before padding over. "Fennelstorm, if you had cared to notice, your apprentice can hardly stand up and he's shaking like a leaf. It would be in both of your best interests to allow him some rest, unless you'd like Fogbite to get word that your mentorship to his Clanmate and kit is less than kind."

Fennelstorm snarled. "And who are you to judge me on my mentoring? That pathetic little kit of yours couldn't catch the oldest, fattest mouse in the forest! He bumbles around like a three-legged badger!" he snapped. Beepaw's ears flicked, but he chose to instead groom the residual dirt from his paws. He was aware he wasn't the brightest cat in the Clan, but at least his mentor was a decent warrior.

"For your information, that 'pathetic little kit of mine' is at least healthy and happy. Look at Aspenpaw! He looks miserable and half-starved!" she countered, gesturing with a flick of her tail to Aspenpaw. Ebonpaw abruptly rose from where he sat, padding over quickly, and Beepaw watched in confusion before realizing what Ebonpaw was doing.

Ebonpaw stood beside Aspenpaw, whispering quietly to him, before they both sat- Aspenpaw leaning heavily on the larger tom, pressing into his thick black pelt. "You may enjoy mistreating your apprentices, but the rest of us don't," Sorrelpounce continued. "Aspenpaw isn't able to continue training. The session is over." Her tone indicated there was no room for arguing, as Narrowpaw and Flaxpaw whispered amongst themselves. Beepaw figured he may as well join Aspenpaw and Ebonpaw, trotting over and sitting to Aspenpaw's left. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," Aspenpaw mumbled in reply, his voice as monotone as ever. "'Fine,' he says!" Ebonpaw huffed in disbelief. "I just watched you nearly fall over into me! You're not fine!"

"Maybe we should go," Beepaw suggested. "If we're getting a day off, we might as well do something with it instead of hang around in the training hollow." Ebonpaw nods his agreement. "Can you stand?"

"Of course I can stand," Aspenpaw huffs, not unkindly. Soon the trio are up on their feet and walking back to camp, with Narrowpaw and Flaxpaw a little further behind. "That was a wreck," Beepaw mumbles. "The training session lasted what, five minutes? I barely even started beating up Ebonpaw before it got called off."

"Started? That was luck, you heard it from Sorrelpounce herself! I could wipe the floor with you lickety-split!" Ebonpaw retorts, a smile on his face. "Ebonpaw would crush you," Aspenpaw adds. "He's twice your weight. You have faster reflexes, but you're also stupid."

"Hey!" both Ebonpaw and Beepaw protest, prompting a chuckle from Aspenpaw.

Soon they're off to nap in the apprentices den after sharing tongues over freshkill, any negative energy from their discarded training session cast out as the friends enjoy their day off.


End file.
